My Son
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Bobby's son is hurting because of his past. Can Greg's newphew give him hope?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"Bobby Dawson," I said not looking at the caller id when I picked up my cell phone.

"Hey Dad, just got home," Lucas said softly.

"Hello," I said smiling, "How was school?"

"Good," he said nonchalantly, "Oh, my teacher needs to talk to you."

"What about this time?" I asked sighing.

"We had to write a paper based off a dream," he said letting me hear him work in the kitchen, "And the teacher freaked."

"What dream was it?" I asked putting away a gun.

"Same as always," he said yawning, "Those guys attacking me."

"I'm sorry, Hun," I said hating that he wasn't getting over the attack.

"I'm fine Dad. It's just too fresh in my mind," he said in a whisper.

"Bobby," Nick said walking in with Warrick, "Got you a few new toys."

"Thanks guys," I said nodding, "I have to go."

"I know," Lucas said sadly, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," I said frowning at his tone, "Hey, how about me and you have a day tomorrow?"

"What about school?" he asked confused.

"One day isn't going to hurt you," I said laughing, "I promise just you and me tomorrow."

"No work?" he said his voice childish.

"Of course," I said smiling softly, "I asked to get off early a few days ago so I'll be off in an hour. I'll see you then."

"Okay," he said happily, "I'll have food ready. How does pasta sound?"

"Great," I said seeing Nick and Warrick staring at me, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Dad," he said his voice returning to whispers.

"Bye," I said hanging the phone up.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend, Bobby," Nick said smirking.

"I don't," I said laughing and taking the guns away from them.

"Then who was on the phone?" Warrick asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Lucas," I said calmly, "My son."

"You have a son?" Nick asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Wow," Warrick said shaking his head, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not really that close to you guys yet," I said shrugging, "That and Lucas's shy."

"How old is your son?" Nick asked sitting down and watching me run the tests.

"He's fourteen," I said putting on head phones, "Fire in the hole."

Once I was done with the guns I packed up and looked over at Nick and Warrick. They were talking to themselves, but I knew that it was about me. Smiling I motioned for them to leave so I could.

"So, will we ever get to meet Lucas?" Nick said walking with me to the locker room.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I just want him to be ready first. After what happened in our old town I've gotten overprotective."

"What happened?" Warrick asked as I closed my locker.

"Lucas was beaten. He was in a coma for three weeks," I said softly, "All because he is gay."

"They beat him that badly because he's gay?" Nick said anger in his voice.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "Anyway, I have to go. Lucas will be waiting for me. Maybe one of these days you two can come over and I can cook."

"That sounds cool," Warrick said nodding, "We'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," I said walking out to my car.

Getting into my car I drove to my house. The whole time I remembered how Lucas sounded when I talked to him. He needed to be with me, but that couldn't happen with work and school.

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. Lucas couldn't go to school. He was pushing himself as it is. I knew that I had to talk to Lucas about this before he got himself hurt. He already had developed anxiety and had panic attacks sometimes, he needed to take it slow for awhile.

I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Lucas had the door locked and all of the curtains pulled down so you couldn't tell that he was home. Maybe I could bring Lucas to work with me for awhile.

"Lucas," I said unlocking and opening the door, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen," Lucas's quiet voice said flowing through the house.

Lucas was always a quiet kid, but after the attack it was hard to get him to even talk. I never saw him without a book or a notebook. Which is why I wasn't surprised to find him writing in a notebook when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said sitting down, "Are you okay?"

"I guess," he said shrugging, "Am I really not going to school tomorrow?"

"Actually I don't think you're going back to school for awhile," I said smiling softly, "It was too soon to send you to school. I'm going to home school you."

"Dad," he said looking up at me, "You have work. And soon you'll be working full time, at night. You'll be tired during the day. It's too much to ask."

"Lucas," I said standing up and walking to stand next to him, "I'm going to talk to my boss and explain the situation. Then you'll come to work with me and I'll teach you there. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yes," I said carding my hand through his hair, "We'll figure everything out."

"Okay," he said nodding, "The food's almost ready. I just need to finish up the sauce."

"Alright," I said kissing his head, "I'm going to make a few calls."

"Okay," he said standing up and going to the stove.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the kitchen and took my cell phone out. The first person I called was the school and told them I was going to home school Lucas. They gave me a place I could go and get everything I would need for the rest of the year.

Next I called Ecklie and Grissom and explained the situation to them. Ecklie was angry and didn't like it, but he said yes in the end. Grissom was fine with it as long as it didn't affect my work.

When I hung the phone up I was smiling. Everything was working out well. Lucas was going to get the time he needed to work everything out. And I knew that the lab was safe and the people wouldn't care that Lucas was gay.

"Lucas," I said walking into the kitchen, "I talked to the school and my boss. Everything is planned out."

"Good," Lucas said rubbing the cast on his right wrist.

"Is it still bothering you?" I asked taking his wrist in my hands.

"Yeah," he said sadly, "It's been bothering me all day."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital and make sure it's healing correctly," I said turning the stove off.

"Dad," he said pulling his wrist away, "You haven't eaten yet. Neither have I. If my wrist is still hurting when we finish eating then we can go."

"No," I said firmly, "We're going now."

"Dad," he said shaking his head.

"Get in the car Lucas," I said grabbing me keys, "Now."

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

Lucas and I both walked to my car and made our way to the hospital. I didn't want Lucas to know how much I was worried about him, but the doctor told me that he was lucky he still had feeling in his wrist and it was a miracle he could use it.

I parked my car and got out with Lucas. Both of us walked into the clinic section of the hospital, filled out paper work, and waited. Every once in awhile Lucas would rub his wrist and his eyes would fill with pain.

"Lucas Dawson," a doctor said tiredly.

Lucas took a deep breath and stood up. I was going to let him go alone, but he stopped and stared at me. I could see fear in his eyes, but I could tell he was trying to cover it up.

"Dad," Lucas said biting his lower lip.

"Want me to come?" I asked softly.

"Will you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said standing up.

Lucas and I followed the doctor into the room and Lucas sat down. Seeing that Lucas was shaking I placed a hand on his shoulder I waited as Lucas and the doctor talked.

"Pain is normal after a break like this," the doctor said calmly, "I'm going to prescribe you some pain meds. Take one to two everyday. If the pain gets worse come back and we'll try something else."

"Okay," Lucas said nodding slowly, "Thank you."

"Have a good day," I said as we walked out.

We walked to the pharmacy and got the pills. When we got to the car Lucas set the pills in the backseat. I let out a sigh and took the pills and put them in my pocket and drove home.

"Lucas," I said when we got home, "You have to take the pills if you're hurting."

"Dad," Lucas said shaking his head, "I'll be fine without them."

"Lucas," I said sitting him down on the couch when we got inside, "You have to take them."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," he said pulling his legs to him.

"Lucas, what is this all about?" I asked sitting next to him, "Why are you freaking out over the meds?"

"Because I…I feel stupid," he said looking away from me, "I feel stupid for not being able to handle this. I feel stupid for having nightmares. I just feel stupid."

"Hey," I said pulling him into a hug, "You're not stupid. You were hurt, you were in a coma, and no one is blaming you for having nightmares."

"I just want this over," he said burying his head in my shoulder and sobbing.

"I know," I said rubbing his back, "We'll get over this."

It was an hour later when I heard Lucas's breathing get soft and even. When I was sure he was asleep I picked him up and carried him into his room. Laying him on his bed I tucked him like I used to.

Looking around his room I remembered that when we were packing to move he threw everything out. He didn't have any posters, his beddings were gone, and his guitar wasn't setting at the foot of his bed anymore.

Lucas loved music, but I hadn't heard him play since the attack. As I walked out of the room I tried to realize how I couldn't see how bad Lucas was taking this. Sighing I went into my room and fell to my bed before falling asleep.

"Dad," Lucas said shaking me awake, "Dad, wake up."

"Hmm," I said opening my eyes slightly.

"Dad, there's someone here to see you," he said shaking me harder.

"Name," I said moving to sit up.

"Gil Grissom," he said biting his lip, "He's okay right?"

"Yeah," I said rubbing my eyes, "He's a good guy."

"Okay," he said standing up, "Are you hungry or just coffee?"

"Just coffee right now," I said smiling.

"Alright," he said leaving my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of bed and quickly changed my clothes. When I walked out of my bedroom I saw Lucas handing Grissom a cup of coffee. Grissom nodded in thanks and turned to see me.

"Hey Grissom," I said smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Ecklie asked me to come and meet your son," Grissom said calmly, "In his words he didn't want another Greg."

"Oh," I said sighing.

"What are you going to do about school?" Grissom asked me after a second.

"I'm going to home school Lucas," I said drinking my coffee.

"You have all the supplies?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet," I said yawning slightly, "I'm going to get them today and order what I can't get."

"You have this all planned," he said smiling slightly.

"Of course," I said laughing slightly, "Lucas, have you taken a shower?"

"Not yet, Dad," Lucas said putting his book down.

"Go take your shower and don't wear your glasses when you read," I said motioning for him to go, "And take the pain medication we got last night."

"Okay," he said standing up and leaving.

"He seems like a good kid," Grissom said when Lucas left the room.

"He is," I said happily, "I just want him to be happy again."

"He's not happy now?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think so," I said sighing, "He was always been quiet, but now he will go days without talking if he doesn't have to. I haven't heard him play his guitar either and he used to take it everywhere with him. I'm not sure if I'm just being over protective or if I have something to really be worried about."

"Maybe he should talk to someone," he suggested seriously.

"I was going to have him see someone if things don't get better by the end of the week," I said sadly.

"You know you can come to me if you need anything," he said standing up.

"Yes," I said listening to the shower start, "I know. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Good-bye Bobby," he said before leaving.

Once Grissom left I went back in my room and took a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and went into the kitchen. I could still hear the water running in Lucas's bathroom so I got everything out to make French toast.

By the time Lucas got out of the shower I was adding syrup. Lucas walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He smiled slightly and took the plate that I was handing him.

"What are we going to do today, Dad?" Lucas asked eating his food slowly.

"We need to get you some new bedding and everything you'll need for school and maybe get strings and a new book for your guitar," I said sitting down and starting to eat, "I haven't heard you play it in awhile."

"It's hard to play with one hand," he said shrugging.

"True," I said nodding, "But you haven't even practiced the finger positions."

"Dad," he said sighing.

"Lucas, we need to talk about this," I said putting my fork down.

"Talk about what?" he asked staring at his plate.

"Lucas," I said standing up and walking over to him, "You need to talk about this and you won't talk to me."

"I don't need to talk about anything," he said putting his fork down.

"You can't get past this if you don't talk about it," I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad," he said looking up at me letting me see the pain in his eyes, "They told me that they were going to kill me. They said the world would be better if I was dead. They described how they would kill me. They explained that this is how you wanted this. You want me to die. You think I should be dead. You hate me!"

"Lucas," I said my eyes wide, "You don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Yes you do," he said tears falling from his eyes, "Why would you like me? I'm a fucking faggot."

"Lucas James Dawson," I said kneeling so I could look him in the eyes, "Don't ever saying something like that again. You're gay and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why did they beat me up?" he asked desperately.

"Because they don't understand," I said pulling him into a hug, "Some people hate things just because they don't understand."

"Dad," he said clutching onto me and sobbing into my neck.

"Shh," I said rubbing his back, "I'm here. You're okay."

Lucas and I sat in the kitchen for almost an hour before I heard knocking on the door. I pulled away from Lucas slightly only to see that he had cried himself to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing softly I picked Lucas up and walked to the door. Opening the door I smiled when I saw that it was Nick and Warrick. I motioned for them to enter the house, but stopped moving when I saw Lucas open his eyes.

"Daddy," Lucas whispered his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Go to sleep, Lucas," I said kissing his forehead.

"Don't leave," he said his arms tightening around my neck.

"I swear I'll be here when you wake up," I said sitting on a chair and letting him curl into a ball on my lap.

Nick and Warrick looked at each other before staring at me. I smiled and motioned for them to sit down on the couch. They sat down and gave me an awkward look.

"Guys," I said calmly, "Don't worry. Lucas and I were just talking before you came over. Everything is fine now."

"Okay," Nick said nodding, "Grissom said that you were going to home school Lucas."

"Yup," I said running my hand through Lucas's hair, "Lucas needs to get over the attack and he can't do that if he's ignoring the situation and hiding in his work. This way I can make sure he's getting over it."

"Oh," Warrick said calmly, "So, you're going to bring Lucas to work now?"

"Yup," I said smiling, "You guys are going to get to know each other hopefully."

"I hope so too," Nick said before standing up, "Well, we're going to leave. We'll see you tomorrow night."

"Good-bye," I said waving as they left.

When they were gone I focused on Lucas. His breathing was deep and calm. My hand ran up and down his arm a few times. On one of the times I brought my hand up Lucas's sleeve came with it.

I let out a gasp when I saw cuts littering his left wrist. Pulling his sleeve up more I read the words 'faggot' and 'death' scarred into his skin. Tears filled my eyes as I continued to pull his sleeve up and saw how much damage he was doing to himself.

"Lucas," I said the tears falling, "What are you doing to yourself?"

Lucas moved closer to me in his sleep. I think he could tell that something wasn't right, but he didn't know what yet. I didn't know what to do. My son, my baby boy, was hurting himself.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said to myself sadly.

"Dad," Lucas said his eyes opening slightly.

"Hey Lucas," I said taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Lucas," I said lifting his wrist.

"Oh my god," he said his eyes going wide, "Dad."

"When did this start?" I asked keeping my voice calm.

"When we moved here," he said with a whimper.

"Lucas," I said hugging him tightly, "We're going to get past this, okay?"

"I can't stop," he said staring at me, "I can't stop."

"We'll figure this out," I said keeping my voice even.

Lucas placed his head on my shoulder and let out a shaky breath. I started to rock him and sing softly to him. When he was asleep again I lifted him up and went into his room. Resting him on his bed I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before moving to leave.

"Dad," Lucas said sleepily grabbing for something under his pillow, "Here."

Turning back around I looked at the box cutter he was handing me. Taking a deep breath I took the box cutter and looked down at Lucas. Seeing that he was already asleep I left the room.

Once I was in the living room I placed the box cutter on the table. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. Tears started to stream down my face as I stared at the box cutter.

I didn't know how I was going to handle this. Lucas had been through enough with the beating and now he was hurting himself as well. I had to figure out how to help him before this destroyed him.

Standing up I took the box cutter and took it into the kitchen. Opening the box cutter I dropped the knife when I noticed how much dried blood was covering blade. Sighing I washed the blade and closed it again.

I took the box cutter and went into my room. Unlocking a desk drawer I put the box cutter in before locking it again. I didn't know why I was keeping it, but I felt the need to.

"Dad," Lucas said from the doorway, "I'm sorry."

"I know," I said walking over to him, "It will be okay. We'll figure something out."

"I think I'm done crying myself to sleep now," he said biting his lip.

"Alright," I said nodding, "Go clean up and meet me in the living room."

"Okay," he said turning to leave, "Dad, can I bring my guitar?"

"Sure," I said smiling slightly.

Lucas nodded his head and left my room quietly. I could tell he was trying, but he needed help. As long as he was willing to get help then I was willing to help him. Maybe he needed to talk to someone.

My eyes widened again when I remembered stories about Greg going through a similar thing when he first moved here. I could talk to Greg next time I saw him and hopefully he could help me figure out how to help Lucas.

"Let's go," I said walking into the living room and seeing Lucas sitting on the couch with his guitar.

"Okay," Lucas said standing up and following me to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got into the car Lucas sat in the back and placed his guitar on his lap. I watched him as much as I could in the rearview mirror and smiled to myself. He was right when he said that he couldn't play it, but he just looked natural holding the guitar in his hands.

"Alright Lucas," I said pulling into the mall parking lot, "We're here."

"What?" he said looking out the window, "Sorry, I got distracted."

"Don't worry about it," I said laughing slightly and getting out of the car, "Come on."

Lucas got out the car and put his guitar in the case. I smiled at him as I watched him handle his guitar. He treated it like it was a baby, but I could see that he needed a new one.

"Lucas," I said stopping the door as he moved to close it, "You should leave your guitar here."

"Why should I Dad?" Lucas asked confused.

"Because I just thought of a present for you and you're going to need both hands for it," I said smirking.

"What is it?" he said putting his guitar down and shutting the door.

"You'll see," I said happily.

"Dad," he said as he stopped walking, "I shouldn't get a present. I mean, I don't deserve it."

"Lucas," I said turning him to me, "You need something to focus on. What is the one thing that you turn to when you need to think or calm down?"

"Ruby," he said calmly, "My guitar."

"Exactly," I said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and tugging him forward, "But Ruby is old. I know she was your first guitar, but you got her from me and I've had her for years before you did. Anyway what am I going to play if you're playing Ruby?"

"You're getting me a new guitar?" he asked shocked.

"Yup," I said pointing to the store, "Now go look."

"Thank you," he said hugging me tightly before running into the store.

I let out a laugh and followed Lucas at a calmer pace. Lucas was staring at the guitar section in wonder when I found him. I smiled again seeing a sort of childish innocence enter his eyes.

Seeing him look like this brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't seen him look like this since the attack. It hurt knowing that he wasn't happy, but I just had to work to help him at least be okay with this.

"Dad look," Lucas said pointing to a guitar.

"You like this one?" I asked walking over to him.

"Like it?" he asked his eyes wide, "No, I love it."

I looked at the tag and saw that the guitar was a Fender. Reading further I saw it was T-Bucket 300 CE Cutaway Acoustic-Electric Dreadnought Guitar. It was around 300 dollars, but the look on Lucas's face made me not care.

"Excuse me," I said when an employee walked past us, "Can we see this guitar?"

"Yes sir," the man said pulling out a set of guys and opening the case below the display.

The man handed Lucas the guitar when he got it out. Lucas cradled the guitar in his arms and grinned widely. I smiled along with him. The man looked between us before nodding his head slightly.

"Do you want her?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," I said happily, "We're going to take her."

Lucas looked at me with a grin and gently handed the guitar back to the man before hugging me tightly. I laughed again and hugged him back. Lucas looked so happy, but there was still pain in his eyes too.

"Would you like me to have the guitar up at the register while you get everything else you wanted?" the man asked smiling.

"Please," I said nodding.

"It will be at register three when you are done," he said before walking off.

"Thank you," I said pulling away from Lucas.

"What else do we have to get Dad?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well, we need a new case, strap, strings, picks, and a few music books," I said smiling wider as his eyes grew wider with each item.

"We're getting all that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I said pointing to the picks, "Why don't you go pick some?"

"Okay," he said walking over to them.

I watched as he picked out the things he wanted. Deciding to get him a new guitar was exactly what he needed to get him started in getting over this. I was about to walk over to him when my cell phone went off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello," I said not taking my eyes off Lucas.

"Hey it's Greg," Greg said happily, "Are you busy today?"

"I'm actually shopping with my son today," I said smiling.

"Oh," he said sadly, "I was hoping you'd come hang out with Jack and I."

"Well," I said staring at Lucas, "Hold on. Lucas, come here."

"What is it Dad?" Lucas said walking to me.

"How would you like it if my friend and his cousin to come with us?" I asked calmly.

"I…I don't know," he said biting his lip.

"They don't care that you're gay," I said soothingly, "Both of them are gay in fact."

"They are?" he asked hope edging in his voice.

"Yes," I said smiling, "And Greg's cousin is only a year older than you."

"O-Okay," he said nervously.

"Are you sure?" I said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"It will be fine," I said kissing his forehead, "I'll tell them to meet us here, okay?"

"Okay," he said going back to the picks.

"Hey Greg," I said into the phone, "Can you two meet us at the music store?"

"Sure," Greg said happily, "Why are you there?"

"I'm buying Lucas a new guitar," I said looking as Lucas got a basket to put everything in, "And things for it."

"That's cool," he said letting me hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah," I said nodding to myself, "Greg, I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?" he said seriously.

"The reason Lucas and I moved here is because Lucas got beaten," I said trying to keep my voice even, "He was in a coma for three weeks. I knew that he wasn't going to feel safe if we stayed there so I decided to get a job somewhere else. I got the job here and moved Lucas and I. Lucas's personality completely changed after the attack. I could barely get him to speak and things like that. Yesterday Lucas cried himself to sleep and did the same thing multiple times today and as I was rubbing his arm I found cuts and scars covering his left wrist. I'm going to be home schooling him at work until I feel he is ready to go back to school. We talked about it and he says that he started this because of what those guys did to him."

"Bastards," he said angrily.

"I know," I said sighing, "I just remembered you telling me what happened when you first moved here and I thought maybe you could talk with him."

"Of course," he said instantly.

"Thank you," I said relieved.

"No problem," he said lowering his voice, "Guess what?"

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Hi," he said as someone touched me.

"Shit," I said jumping and turning around to see Greg smiling at me.

"Hi Bobby," Greg said laughing.

"Hey Greg," I said glaring softly at him.

"This is Jack," he said motioning to the teenager standing behind him.

"Jay," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Hi Jay," I said offering him my hand.

"Hey Bobby," he said shaking my hand.

"Where's your son?" Greg asked looking around.

"Lucas," I called out calmly.

"Dad," Lucas said coming up next to me.

"This is Greg Sanders and his cousin Jay," I said pointing to them when I said their name.

"Hello," Lucas said waving shyly.

"Hey," Greg said smiling calmly.

"Hi," Jack said his eyes traveling up and down Lucas's body.

"Have you gotten everything you want, Lucas?" I asked looking at the things in the basket.

"No," Lucas said blushing when he looked at Jack, "I was…was just about to…to look…look at cases and music books."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Why don't you and Jay go get the ones you want?"

"Sure," he said biting his lip, "You…You can come. I mean…If…If you want to…You can come."

"I'd like that," Jack said smirking.

"O-Okay," he said blushing harder.

"Let's go," Jack said motioning with his head to the cases.

"Yeah," Lucas said walking away with Jack.

"I think they like each other," I said happily.

"Me too," Greg said grinning, "So, now what?"

"Well, Lucas and I still have to shop some more," I said calmly, "But you guys are welcome to come with us."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "It will make it easier to talk to Lucas then."

"Yes it will," I said looking over at the boys only to see Jack staring at Lucas's ass, "You're cousin is checking my son out."

"Yes he is," he said calmly, "He said that he thought your son was fucking gorgeous."

"Good to know," I said laughing, "But I don't know if Lucas will let him close."

"Lucas is going to need more people," he said sadly, "It might take awhile for him to get close to Jay and me, but once we do he'll need us."

"I have everything Dad," Lucas said gently tugging on my sleeve.

"Let's go pay for everything then go get something to eat," I said taking my wallet out.

"Dad," he said eyeing everything he had, "Are you sure that I can get all this stuff? I mean it is a lot."

"I wouldn't have told you to get them if I thought it would be too much," I said smiling.

"But it's a lot of stuff," he said sadly, "I know that the guitar is 300 dollars and with everything else you'll be spending about 500 dollars altogether."

"Lucas, listen to me," I said making him stand in front of me, "Don't worry about the money. It is my job to worry about that."

"Okay," he said sighing.

"Alright," I said walking to register three.

"Hello," the cashier said smiling, "You're the man that got the guitar, correct?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Okay," he said grabbing the guitar, "Let's ring everything up then."


	7. Chapter 7

It took awhile to get everything rung up and while we waited I watched how Lucas and Jack interacted. Jack seemed to be flirting with him subtly at times and bluntly at others. Lucas, on the other hand, looked away shyly and blushed a lot.

I could tell that Lucas liked Jack, but he wasn't really sure how to do anything. Lucas hadn't had a boyfriend yet so he didn't really know what to do when someone flirted.

After I paid for everything we went down to the food court. Jake and Lucas both pointed over to a Philly cheese steak sandwich place. I laughed a little and handed them both some money and watched as they left together.

"They like each other," Greg said grinning wildly.

"Yes they do," I said nodding.

"They're going to get together," he said smirking.

"How do you know?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I just do," he said getting in line for pizza, "I'll get you a slice, you find us a seat."

"Okay," I said smiling, "Thank you Greg."

"What are friends for?" he asked shrugging.

I shook my head and walked to the closest empty booth. Looking back at Jake and Lucas I watched as Jake tugging Lucas's jacket up so he could see the cuts. I bit my lip and waited for Jake to say something. I was surprised when he pulled Lucas in a hug.

Jake muttered some words to Lucas and kept him close. Lucas seemed to be stiff for a long time before leaning against Jake fully. I smiled widely while watching them. Greg sat down next to me and looked over at the boys too.

"They are so cute together," Greg said happily.

"Jake knew that Lucas was cutting," I said curiously, "How did he know?"

"He's good at reading people," he said shrugging, "He'll make a great detective one day."

"He wants to be a detective?" I asked taking a bite of my pizza.

"A profiler actually," he said calmly, "He's wanted to be one for years."

"So does Lucas," I said surprised, "But he doesn't think that the FBI would take someone gay. He doesn't think he's worth anything now."

"We'll help him get over it," Greg said touching my arm calmly, "Lucas will get better and he and Jake will get together and they both will get into the FBI as profilers. Are all Dawson's stubborn?"

"Yes," I said laughing.

"Bobby," Greg said seriously, "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure," I said confused, "What is it?"

"Lucas's Mom," he said looking away, "What happened to her?"

"She didn't want Lucas," I said sighing, "She was addicted to drugs, but she got off the drugs long enough to make sure Lucas was safe. After he was born she left the hospital and called me. I don't know where she is now, but she sends a lot of money on Lucas's birthday. I've been saving it as a college fund."

"Oh man," he said shaking his head, "That's sad."

"Yeah," I said calmly, "But she did the right thing and I tell Lucas stories about her sometimes. She might have been a druggy, but she was still a good person, at least when she wasn't high."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked sitting down with Lucas.

"Nothing," I said smiling.

"What else do we have to do today?" Lucas asked taking a drink of his soda.

"We have to get your school supplies," I said eating the last of my pizza.

"Okay," he said eating his sandwich.

"Are we coming with you?" Jake asked hopefully.

"If you guys want to," I said shrugging.

"Uncle Greg," Jake said pouting, "Please can we go with them?"

"Sure," Greg said laughing, "After you two finish eating we can go."

"Good," he said nodding.

"So, Lucas," Greg said calmly, "What are you going to name your guitar?"

"I was thinking Techy," Lucas said softly.

"That sounds awesome," Jake said grinning, "I love that name."

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"When your arms healed do you think I can hear you play?" he asked eating the last of his sandwich.

"Yeah," he said biting his lip, "I would like that."

"Come on you two," I said standing up, "Let's go get the school supplies."

"Okay," Lucas said quickly.

"Do you know the store we have to go to Greg?" I asked moving closer to Lucas.

"Yes," Greg said smirking, "We'll meet you guys there."

"Alright," I said grabbing some of the bags, "Let's go Lucas."

"Okay Dad," Lucas said looking at Jake one last time before grabbing his guitar and leaving.

"Bye," I said following him, "Lucas, wait a second. What's wrong with you?"

"Jay," Lucas whispered sadly, "I think…I think I like…like him."

"I could tell," I said smiling, "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"He doesn't like me back," he said sighing.

"Lucas," I said turning him to me, "He was throwing himself at you. Greg and I could tell from across the food court."

"He knows that I hurt myself," he said shaking his head.

"And he still likes you," I said wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "He wouldn't have asked to listen to you play guitar if he didn't."

"He really does like me?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yes," I said laughing, "I know you might not think you're ready for this, but you are. Jay isn't like those guys that hurt you. You have to learn to trust him, and that's going to take awhile. Jay knows that it will take time, just let him in a little more and you'll understand why I'm telling you this."

"Let's go Dad," he said smiling slightly.

"Okay, I'll drop it," I said holding my hands up, "But I still think you should give him a chance."

"I know Dad," he said walking to the car and getting in the back seat.


	8. Chapter 8

With a shake of my head I got into the car and started to drive to the store. Lucas sat in the back seat writing something in a notebook and putting his fingers on different cords on his guitar.

Lucas continued to write in the notebook the whole time we were driving. He was so distracted that I was surprised when I heard him start singing softly. My eyes widened slightly and I listened to him closely.

"The times that made me wait in hope. Allow me to die without a way to cope," Lucas sang softly, "Breathing in one last fatal breath. For now I open myself to death."

"We're here," I said hating that I had to interrupt him.

"Okay," he said closing his notebook.

"What were you writing?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Just a song," he said shrugging, "I only have the chorus though."

"That's what you were singing?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said blushing, "You heard me?"

"It was good," I said nodding.

"Thanks," he said as Greg and Jake walked up.

"There you two are," Greg said smiling, "What took you so long?"

"We were just talking," I said smiling back, "Let's get going."

The four of us walked into the store and went to the cashier. The cashier gave us a list of everything we would need for home schooling. The list was long and I knew that it would take at least an hour before we could leave the building.

"Look," Jake said excitedly, "The pet store is open and they have puppies. Do you want to go Lucas?"

"Yeah," Lucas said nodding slightly, "Can I go Dad?"

"Sure," I said smiling, "Maybe you can get a puppy."

"Uncle Greg," Jake said grinning, "Can I go?"

"Of course," Greg said shaking his head, "We'll be over there soon."

"Bye," Jake said grabbing Lucas's hand and running out of the store.

"Was it a bad idea saying Lucas could get a puppy?" I asked watching the boys run.

"Yeah it was," Greg said smirking.

"Fuck," I said sighing, "Oh well."

"What were you two talking about that made you so late?" he asked grabbing a basket.

"Lucas admitted to liking Jay," I said happily, "He's just freaking out a little still."

"Jay told me that he likes Lucas too," he said clapping, "He's going to talk to Lucas while they look for a puppy."

"You two had this whole thing planned out didn't you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Of course," he said laughing.

"I should have known," I said putting books in the basket.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes, "This will go faster if we split up, you go get the books and things and I'll get the rest."

"Okay," I said walking away from Greg.

I went around and grabbed all of the books I needed and then went looking for Greg. When I found him he had his basket full and was reading one a book. I shook my head and walked up next to him.

"Having fun Greg?" I asked making him jump.

"Yes," Greg said smiling, "Come on I want to see the puppies."

"And we just lost an adult," I said sadly.

"You know it," he said smirking, "Now let's go."

"Let me pay for this first," I said going to the cashier.

"You got everything on the list?" she asked scanning things.

"Yes," I said taking my credit card out, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she said smiling, "I'm Vanessa by the way."

"I'm Bobby," I said smiling back.

"Bobby, come on," Greg said pouting, "Your son and my nephew are having all the fun. Oh, I'm sorry I'm Greg."

"Vanessa," she said handing me the bags, "Bobby, my numbers in there. You know, incase you need anything else."

"Thanks," I said taking the bags, "I'll be sure to call if I need anything. Bye Vanessa."

"Good-bye Bobby," Vanessa said waving at me.

Greg and I grabbed all the bags and went to my car and we dropped all the bags off. I dug through the bags until I came up with the phone number and put it in my pocket before looking at Greg.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I help you with something?" I asked confused.

"You are a total babe magnet," Greg said smirking, "She was flirting with you. Another thing all Dawson's have in common."

"I guess we do," I said laughing, "Now let's go before those two boys tear that place apart."

"Yay," he said before grabbing my hand and running to the pet store.

As we ran I shook my head and laughed at Greg. Once we were in the store I heard Jake laughing and Lucas talking gently. I looked at them and noticed that Jake and Lucas were still holding hands.

"Jay, Lucas," Greg said pulling me over to them, "Have you found any puppies you want?"

"There's this awesome mutt we saw a few minutes ago," Jake said smiling, "Come on, I'll bring you to her."

Lucas and Jake walked over to a small cage and pointed at a small black and gray puppy. The puppy looked up at Lucas and Jake and ran to the edge of the cage before sitting down and barking happily.

"She's perfect Dad," Lucas said smiling, "Can we get her?"

"Yes," I said grinning, "You can get her."

"Thank you," he said hugging me before picking the puppy up, "What should I name you?"

"You should name her Phoebe," Jake said calmly.

"I like it," Lucas said looking down at the puppy, "Do you like Phoebe, Hun?"

The puppy barked happily again and licked Lucas's face. Lucas laughed softly and kissed Phoebe's head. Jake leaned over and kissed Phoebe also. When Jake pulled away I saw that Lucas was blushed bright red and biting his lip.

"Let's go get everything," I said watching them carefully.

"O-Okay," Lucas said stuttering over the word.

Phoebe cocked her head to the side slightly and barked sadly. Lucas looked down and kissed her head again before whispering something in her ear. Phoebe looked up and then at Jake before barking in almost understanding again.

"Looks like you picked a smart puppy," Greg said smiling.

"I agree," I said nodding. "Now you two go look at the collars and tags and Greg and I will go get a basket."

"Sure," Jake said linking his hand with Lucas's again.

I watched them closer as they left. Lucas was shaking slightly, but moved closer to Jake as the walked. Phoebe looked over Lucas's shoulder and gave us a grin, or the puppy version.

"Did you see that?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Greg said shocked, "What do you think Lucas told Phoebe?"

"I'm not sure," I said shaking my head, "But whatever it was Phoebe understood."

"Oh, and I saw Lucas and Jake holding hands," he said smiling, "They're going to get together soon."

"I hope so," I said grabbing a basket, "They'd be good together."

"Yup," he said nodding, "Let's go find them."

"Yeah," I said walking to the collars.

"Lucas," Jake said softly, "Listen to me."

When I heard Jake talking I stopped and stopped Greg too. Greg gave me a confused look, but I shook my head and pointed to the next aisle. I saw him nod his head and wait for Jake to start talking again.

"I like you Lucas," Jake said after a moment, "I want to go out to you, and I understand why you're so against being with me right now, but I know you like me too. Please, at least try."

"Jay," Lucas said sighing, "I do…I do like you. I want…I want to be…be with you. I'm…I'm just scared."

"I know," Jake said sadly, "Can I do something though?"

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"This," Jake said before everything went quiet.

I moved around the aisle and looked down at them. Jake was kissing Lucas softly and Phoebe was calmly sitting on the floor watching them. I let out a gasp as Lucas started to kiss back slightly.

"Oh my," Greg said from behind me, "Am I really seeing them making out?"

"Yeah," I said numbly.

"Should we break them apart?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know," I said biting my lip.

Looking back at them I saw that Jake's hands were now resting on Lucas's ass and Lucas's hands were gripping Jake's hair. Jake pulled away only to have Lucas kiss him gently once and then pulling away fully.

"Lucas," Jake said panting, "Please, go out with me, at least once."

"Okay," Lucas said nodding.

"You know your dad and my uncle are watching and can hear us, right?" Jake asked looking over at us.

"Why do you think I broke away before we kissed again?" Lucas asked kneeling down and snapping for Phoebe to get in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe barked once and spun in a circle before jumping into Lucas's arms. Jake laughed loudly and waved us over. Lucas stood up and started to look at the collars. Shaking my head I grabbed the cart and walked down the aisle.

"Hey Mr. Dawson," Jake said waving slightly, "Is my Uncle going to be okay?"

"I think so," I said laughing at Greg's shocked face, "I think he's freaking out more than me."

"Phoebe," Lucas said softly, "Pick the one you want."

I looked down in time for Phoebe to climb out of Lucas's hands and onto the shelf. Phoebe sniffed at a few collars until she got to a rainbow colored one. She jumped on her hind legs until she was able to knock it off and pushed it into Lucas's hand.

"I love it," Lucas said smiling, "Let's go look at tag designs. Is Mr. Sanders okay?"

"I'll go see," Jake said rolling his eyes, "You three go look at tags."

"Okay," I said taking the collar from Lucas and putting it in cart and pushing it away as Lucas followed, "Are you two dating now?"

"No," Lucas said shaking his head, "Well, sort of, Jay wants to go on a date and I said yes."

"You guys are going out on a date," I said smiling, "That's great Lucas."

"It's just giving Phoebe a walk and some lunch," he said shrugging, "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," I said stopping the cart in front of the tags, "You're learning to trust him. Lucas, you made out with him. That's a very big deal."

"I guess," he said biting his lip, "Phoebe pick your tags."

"Pick the hearts," Jake whispered walking up to us.

"Let Phoebe choose," Lucas said calmly.

Phoebe looked up at the tags before touching a heart with her nose then a star. Lucas grinned and took both of the tags and took them to the engraver. Lucas told him what needed to be on tags and waited for the tags to get done with.

"Thank you," Lucas said tagging the tags and going to the cashier, "Is it alright if I put the collar and tags on my puppy?"

"Sure," the cashier said smiling, "Just remind me when you come to pay for everything and it will be fine if you put anything else on."

"Thank you ma'am," he said smiling back before walking back to us.

"Let's go get her food," Jake said linking their hands together, "I saw these amazing dog treats, they're Scooby Snacks. I love Scooby-Doo."

"Me too," Lucas said biting his lip, "Although I love Shaggy more."

"Shaggy is my favorite one too," he said laughing, "There's just something about that man."

"I know," he said nodding, "Want to know a secret?"

"Sure," he said staring at Lucas.

"I had my first wet dream about him," he said quietly with a blush.

"Want know a different secret?" he asked smirking.

"Sure," he said looking up at him.

"Mine was Fred," he said grinning.

"Nice," Lucas said laughing.

"I certainly thought so at the time," Jake said shaking his head, "We should watch Scooby-Doo together later."

"Yeah," he said stopping by the dog food, "I like the sound of that."

"How about I go get all the Scooby-Doo movies I can find while you three get the rest of the things you'll need for Phoebe. I'll meet you at my place. I know I have a better system then you, Bobby."

"I know you do too," I said laughing, "We'll see you there."

"Bye Mr. Sanders," Lucas said waving.

"You can call me Greg or Uncle Greg," Greg said winking.

"Okay," Lucas said smiling, "Good-bye Uncle Greg my favorite and craziest non-blood relative in the world!"

"Bye Lucas," he said rolling his eyes and walking away, "Bye Jay."

"Bye Uncle Greg," Jake said grabbing the Scooby snacks, "Aren't they so cute?"

"Yes," Lucas said lifting Phoebe up, "Which one do you want?"

"This one it is," Jake said when Phoebe picked a box, "Now regular food."

"Let's get Beneful," I said taking the box and moving to the dry dog food, "Get the one for the puppies."

"Got it," Jake said putting the food in the basket, "Leash, toys, and a bed."

"There's this cute leash that matches your collar Phoebe," Lucas said looking down at her, "Do you want that one or a different one? Bark once for the matching one and twice for a different one."

Phoebe looked down for a second before looking up and barking once. Lucas smiled widely and went over to grab the matching leash. Once the leash was in his hand Lucas attached it to Phoebe's collar and kissed her nose.

"Toys," Jake said opening his arms for Phoebe, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Lucas said letting Phoebe go into Jake's arms.

"Okay Phoebe," Jake said happily, "Let's go get you some toys."

When we were in front of the toys Phoebe only seemed to like ropes. Lucas grabbed a purple and pink one that she liked the most. I laughed when Jake stuck his tongue out at the squeaky toys.

"Let's get the bed, pay for everything, and go to Greg's house," I said rolling the cart to the beds.

"Awe," Jake said running to one with Phoebe, "I love this one. Do you like it, Hun?"

Phoebe looked at the bed Jake was showing her and licked it a few times. Jake laughed and grabbed the bed before placing it in the basket and putting Phoebe on top of it.

"Get Phoebe out of the basket and let's go," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes Dad," Lucas said picking her up.

Jake and Lucas walked over to the cashier and waited for me to come. I pushed the cart over to them and pulled my wallet out. The cashier scanned everything and told me the cost. I paid quickly and watched as Jake grabbed the bags and Lucas placed Phoebe down before running out of the store with Jake.

"Thank you," I said to the cashier while I shook my head.

I walked out of the store and to my car. Lucas and Jake were talking to each other softly. Jake said something that made Lucas blush and laugh. Lucas took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Jake's. Jake kissed back slightly then pulled away and hugged Lucas tightly.

"Let's go, boys," I said unlocking the car door.

"Yes Dad," Lucas said climbing in the back as Jake put the bags in the trunk.

Jake closed the trunk and climbed in the back also. Shaking my head I got in the drivers seat and started the car. As I drove to Greg's house I looked at the backseat and saw Lucas and Jake holding hands as the played with Phoebe.

I loved hearing Lucas laugh like he did with Jake. Jake and Lucas were great together. They seemed to want to be with each other and Jake was making Lucas feel. Having Lucas be happy was the only thing that I wanted.

The two of them were so cute together. It didn't surprise me that they had gotten together, but what did surprise me was how great they were together. They seemed so different at first.

Now that they were together I was sure that Jake was going to help Lucas get through everything that he was going through. Jake was helping Lucas more than I ever could and that was all I needed to know


	11. Chapter 11

Third part out. Called...My Baby?


End file.
